warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Change the World
Here's a one-shot I came up with a while back. It's a random Jayfeather (Jay's Wing) and Half Moon bit. =) Song: Change the World (Japanese version can be viewed here, English can be viewed here. I love Japanese music, so I listen to both. Note: Song lyrics change slightly between English and Japanese versions.) Artist: V6 Side Note: Italic means lyrics, Bold means character speaking Characters: Jayfeather, Half Moon (Ancient Stoneteller) and Rock. ---- ---- I want to change the world Keep on holding on your desire You will get a shining love That you can reach alone If you go on to get your goal It's wonderland. Jayfeather padded through the moss draping that lead to the medicine den. After going to visit the Tribe of Rushing Water, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was lay down and rest. But, that was something he couldn't do. After all, he had so much to think about. While in the mountains, he'd been able to connect with Half Moon. No... he reminded himself. She's called Stoneteller now. Jayfeather remembered that he had been the one to make her that, while she was still Half Moon. Half-Stoneteller... Can you see me? Do you know that I still think about you? I'm sorry that I made you become what you are. If I could go back, I'd change it. I'd stay with you! Jayfeather shook his head. There was no point in thinking about a dead cat in such ways. Stoneteller was gone, and nothing he said or did would change that. He could've stayed, and raised a family. He didn't have to listen to Rock, the ageless cat that lived in the tunnels. No matter how many times he kicked himself for it, it was his choice. There was no turning back now - he'd made up his mind. I felt so worried when I spent all the time Thinking of the future of us Cause I know, there's nothing That I really want to know. And then I met you, so I could feel What you should know I've finally found your love And now I'm really feeling all right Cause the nightmare has gone This is the way to love you. I want to change the world,Walk again never miss the way '''Don't be afraid I'm with you And we can fly away If you can stay with me forever Change my mind Won't get lost if your passion's true I'm gonna fly with you again So you can spread your wings And you will fly with me away It's wonderland. We gotta swim against the tide and the flow Till the day when we'll get your goal You will see that your desire Will be granted again This is the feeling you'll understand The troubled life.... It won't be too bad to face And any problem you will see Will not to be too hard If I can walk beside you I want to change the world Walk again, fight against the wind Don't be afraid to be true Cause now you have to bring The power of your smile on your face Change my mind Keep on holding on your desire You will get a shining love That you can reach alone If you go on to get your goal It's wonderland. I want to change the world'' Walk again never miss the way Don't be afraid I'm with you '' And we can fly away'' '' If you can stay with me forever'' '' Change my mind'' '' Won't get lost if your passion's true'' '' I'm gonna fly with you again'' '' So you can spread your wings'' '' And you will fly with me away'' '' It's wonderland'' '' Category:Songfics Category:Cloudskye's Articles